The Princess and the Mask King
by LadyReaper1992
Summary: For Karis of Idfris, if one asked her years back what she wanted in her life, she would have answered 'her mother healthy, and her Kingdom to prosper'. But when her mother catches a fatal illness and dies and has an explosive family secret revealed to the public and allies, she has to be the one to save her kingdom and people from a people they considered overbearing, gods help her


**So..this is what I've been working on, it has some disney ships...two cracky and two that are... _kinda_ canon, but the overall story took me a while to get finished...and eh...*pulls out some tissue boxes* you may need these...**

 **disclaimer: I only own the story and unrecognizable characters!**

 **warning: depictions of grief, minor character death, a funeral scene, an assbat grandad, and potential violence (?)**

Chapter 1: "'This is my last time.' She said….as she faded away…"

"Jack and I still owe you big time for getting us together, Karis!" Elsa smiled as her friend, Princess Karis of the land of Idfris had sat at the large feasting table. "Come on, Els, you're making me blush!" Karis jokingly scolded as Jack was busy with snowflakes and the occasional mischief making. "No, seriously! If you hadn't of put us both in Elsa's room so that we could talk….well, we might not have expressed our feelings for one another!" Jack playfully mussed Karis' hair as she playfully glowered at him before settling it back into her normal style. "How is your mother?" Anna asked curious about how Bellessandria, Karis' mother, ruling Queen of Idfris had been since she had gradually been getting ill, Karis had gone to a blank and indifferent look as she thought about how to answer her friend's question. "She's fine for the most part, but…" she sighed as she told Anna as best as she could about her mother's health, Bellessandria had been getting sicker day in and day out to where she was indefinitely bedridden and trusted councilmen and women had to run the country as Karis was visiting friends in Arendelle to get her mind off the illness plaguing her mother, at said mother's insistence.

* * *

 _5 days earlier…._

" _Mother, I need to stay with you, what if you need—" Bellessandria chuckled before coughing as she held her only daughter's hand tightly. "I know that you're doing your best to care for me, and I'm proud as well as appreciative of you for that….you have much of your father in you, rest his soul…" she sagely informed her as Karis was trying her best to be strong for her ill mother as she was the sole ruler of Idfris since her father had died in battle when she was a young child, though her parents tried for more children, Karis was the only one who came out of the marriage, and though it was a disappointment, her parents never treated her any less than their daughter and heir to the throne, but when Bellessandria had gotten very ill, Karis had to be the one to help her mother and the people along, despite being unsure of herself as future ruler of the kingdom. "Mother….I'm not sure if being away from you is appropriate, especially when this illness is draining you of your daily energy." She felt her eyes slightly moisten with tears before the ailing woman kissed her daughter's hand. "Go to Arendelle, my little chickadee, I want you to be able to relax your mind, I am very well cared for here….You know that one day, I will see your father again, but I don't want you to dwell or burden yourself with my passing." She reminded her as the captain of the guards, Byron, came in and told Karis that her things were packed and that she'll need to be ready to sail for the Nordic kingdom. "I love you, mother….I'll try to relax, but…" Karis told her as Bellessandria shook her head, reminding her that this was_ only _for Karis. "But nothing….you go and spend time with your friends…I'm sure they'll love your company." Bellessandria was firm on her request that Karis vacation in Arendelle to get her mind off the illness and Idfris before Karis nodded, kissed her mother's head, and set for the boats along the docks._

* * *

"Hey, your mom's going to pull through this sickness, I'm sure of it!" Kristoff chimed in with cheerful enthusiasm, carrying firewood for the coming winter as Olaf followed behind him. "If only it were that simple, Kristoff….when I last got a letter from Idfris, Bellessandria had been bedridden indefinitely, her strength draining from her body bit by bit." Elsa grimly told the ice harvester as Karis tried to remain positive about her mother regaining enough of her energy to stand. "Aren't Rapunzel and Eugene visiting soon from Corona?" Anna asked, hoping to get Karis' mind off her mother for a moment, yes she knew Idfris' sole ruler was dying of her illness, but Bellessandria would be concerned with seeing Karis so sad about the possibility of her dying while she was vacationing in Arendelle. "That I'm not too sure about…I don't think anything was received from Corona about a visitation from their prince and princess." Jack mused as he twirled and flung his staff in the air over and over again and caught it each time. "It would be good for them to visit," Elsa looked at her dear friend as she noticed that Karis was trying to be positive for the most part instead of moping and worrying about her mother constantly, "Karis needs to at least laugh or smile for once in her life. Yes, there's a possibility of her mother dying and Karis needing to take the throne as Idfris' ruler, but it doesn't mean she can't be happy or smiling at least once a day!" Elsa was determined along with her love, Jack, to get Karis smiling again.

'I can't afford to just be sad about my mother all day long! She's being cared for by the servants and the physicians that can help at least comfort her, but she's the only parent I have left since father died….if she were to pass, at least she'd be able to see him again, I'm not sure she really recovered from his passing, they _loved_ each other for years and years!' she thought to herself, her father taught her that there was a brighter side to death other than the usual darker side of death being that they'd never be able to feel the warmth of someone's touch again. She _dreaded_ being alone in the world, the idea always made her feel emotionally and spiritually sick, and the physical aspects of that fear had been headaches and tears coming out of her eyes, though in terms of friends and other people in the castle and kingdom, she wouldn't be 'alone-alone', but it was in terms of not having someone who she's in love with there for her to say 'I'm right here, don't be scared.' "Karis, come on! We're going to wait for Rapunzel and Eugene to arrive at the docks!" Anna called, startling the Idfrisian heir from her thoughts as she gave a little smile before going with the Arendelle royals to the docks. As they were waiting there, Karis started reflecting on the days to come when she would spend the next week in Arendelle trying to relax her mind over the possibility of her mother dying whilst she was out and about, Eugene was always quite the character, a thief turned Prince of Corona, helping Rapunzel, who he never knew was Corona's lost princess at the time and had fallen for her when they were partaking a journey to see the lanterns, which always appeared on Rapunzel's birthday. They noticed the Corona symbol on a sail getting closer as Anna was getting excited. "It's Rapunzel!" she squealed as she ran towards the end of the dock with Kristoff in pursuit to make sure she didn't go for a swim by accident.

"Anna, slow down!" Elsa called out while laughing as she was too in pursuit of her cheerful sister, for Karis, these people were her siblings, plain and simple, though they weren't biological, family ran deep. Rapunzel and Eugene's ship had barely docked as Rapunzel, with her brunette pixie cut hair, ran towards Anna and gave her the biggest hug she could muster, and Karis noticed the familiar frizzy and wild red hair anywhere, as it was Merida and her fiancé Hiccup, yeah, when they were getting married was a mystery to even Karis. "Oh, I missed you guys!" Anna squeezed Rapunzel in greeting as Eugene got the signature hug next. "Karis!" Merida called out before giving her Idfrisian friend a hug. "Where's toothless?" Jack asked as Hiccup looked a tad disappointed. "The wee dragon got sick in the village, poor thing, so we hopped on board Rapunzel's ship to Arendelle." Merida explained before she noticed Karis looking a tad gloomy. "Kare, [blood sister], what's wrong?" she asked as she walked up to Karis and put a hand on her shoulder as if to comfort her. Karis squeezed the feisty Scottish princess turned Norse tribal chief's wife's hand before she could answer without her voice cracking from the weight of the answer. "I'm not sure burdening the day with my problems will be the best thing to do." Karis tried to dodge the question, but Rapunzel and Merida weren't having it. "Come on, it'll be better if you talk about it….is it your mother?" Rapunzel asked before Karis shut her eyes, nodding at the answer before scrubbing her face a bit. "Though she sent me here to relax my mind from what's going on, I can't help but think that if she were to die while I was still here, I'd never be able to really say 'goodbye' and 'I love you' one last time….she'd never see me one last time despite having sent me off to Arendelle." Karis didn't want to be the lamenting one in her own trip as she felt Rapunzel and Merida hug her in assurance that Bellessandria would pull through….even though she and Elsa both knew that she was dying as the days went by, awake one minute, unconscious the next.

"Why are we standing here being sad? Come on! There's so much to do here in Arendelle!" Anna interrupted before they went back to the courtyard to have a bit of fun as Elsa turned the courtyard into an ice skating area, complete with ice skates on their feet as they skated their little hearts out, as did Karis. She had so much fun with ice skating, feeling like a little girl again, she did remember her father telling her once what when she was born, her grandfather had this look of complete and utter shock and disbelief, like something her grandfather, Oderon had once jinxed came to pass, she never knew why, neither did her parents and uncle as well as her cousins, and that reason for his reaction died with him when she had been naught but seven years old. She noticed Merida trying to hold up Hiccup as he was trying to stay balanced on the impromptu ice rink, she wished that she was as lucky as her friends, having someone to share deep feelings and smile with, but with her mother ill, she couldn't even do that because of having to take care of her 24/7, and even if she had time….she was quite shy around men she didn't know that well. They eventually stopped as the ice turned back into the solid ground and Eugene looked relieved to stop ice skating as he kept falling with Rapunzel having to hold him in balance along with Maximus the horse. "It's getting pretty late, why don't we head back inside and wait on dinner?" Kristoff asked as the group of royals nodded before heading back inside the castle to wait on the nightly feast, with Karis feeling full of joy for once in her life as she had the most fun ice skating with her friends. She sat next to Jack as Elsa was at the head of the table, she noticed Eugene playfully grabbing Rapunzel's tiara as she was laughing, trying to keep it on her head. "So…do you know how Belle and Adam are doing?" Anna asked, Karis and Belle were pretty close, very nearly as siblings.

* * *

She knew of the circumstances that led to Belle falling for the beast turned prince and frankly, she pitied Adam, his father was an utter bastard, his behavior towards and around his own child leading Adam to be turned into the beast by the enchantress and the spell that was on the castle, a cruel but needed lesson for Adam to learn how to love someone again, he wasn't sure how to since his mother had died and his father being more of a control freak than an actual father. "Well, she and Adam are celebrating their first wedding anniversary next week, so I hope to be able to attend their celebration at least." She chuckled before she noticed trays of food as well as eating utensils being rolled out as they'd gotten some goblets of wine and juice. "That's good! Hopefully should they have children at some point that he's a better father than _his_ ever was." Elsa chimed in as she'd gotten her plate of food first, being the Queen of Arendelle and all. "His father was a….I'm not sure I can even say it…" Eugene had started speaking, but as Rapunzel had glanced at him like 'don't you do it!' he had to come up with a resolution to his comment about the Prince turned Beast turned Prince again of France. The group of royals had gotten their appetizer dishes before Elsa raised her goblet in a toast. "May the Queen of Idfris pull through from her illness, and come out stronger and healthier, and may her people be more prosperous." She told in a resounding way, though she and Karis knew deep down that things weren't looking good for Queen Bellessandria at all. The rest clinked goblets before they started eating, with Karis taking care not to show any signs of worry and sadness, lest the mood of the table be ruined by premature grief. 'If you were to die, mother, at least you'd be reunited with father in the afterlife….I know you miss him terribly even though years have passed.' Karis thought to herself as Jack flung food with a spoon at Elsa. "Really, Jack?" she asked while laughing before flinging peas at him. It turned into a mini food fight as Karis watched on with amusement, seeing the silly couples flinging food stuffs at each other, though she wished she had a significant other from time to time, she was too focused on her mother and the kingdom for such things.

* * *

It had gotten to the next morning when a guard knocked on Karis' door, whilst she was still sleeping in her guest chambers. "Hold on a minute…." She called out before getting up, stretching herself a bit and sorting out her messy hair and getting her morning clothes on and opening the door, revealing a servant who looked a bit concerned. "What's happened?" Karis asked, worried about what the answer was. "There's a few people from Idfris who wish to speak with you, as to why, I'm afraid only they themselves can say what's happened thus far." He explained before she put on some slippers and rushed to the front door, seeing her uncle William, the Grand Duke of Idfris and a few other soldiers with him as she got to the last bit of stairs before jumping onto the floor and rushing to him. "Uncle, what's happened?!" she asked as she noticed him wearing a gravely expression on his face before she escorted him to the den, where the other royals were starting to gather for the morning feast. Jack had looked worried as William grasped his niece's hand and kissed it, looking like he was holding back tears. "Karis….it's about your mother…" he began as Karis began to fear that the news will be more devastating than she imagined, her heart slowly hurting, breaking itself apart. "What happened to her?" she asked, holding back tears of sadness and grief as the elderly uncle of hers put his head over their joined hands before looking at her, with a stiff lip.

"Karis….the physician and I fear….she doesn't have much longer to live….the illness is getting far worse…" William explained, trying to keep his voice from cracking from the weight this morbid news was putting upon him, Karis shut her eyes hard, allowing only a little tear to escape from her left eye. "Will I have to return, in order to say goodbye to her?" Karis asked, wiping the tear and its wet remnants from her face as William nodded before Merida wore a shocked look, the last time Bellessandria had been severely sick was after Karis had been born, when she had gotten better, she learned that Karis would be the only child she'd bear as the ruler of Idfris, and then there was the time three years back when she'd caught the same illness that was killing her now, but then, she'd been better after a thorough treatment had been done early on at the first appearance. "I don't understand, I thought that Queen Bellessandria would pull through this!" Hiccup choked out, as shocked as his beloved Merida that their friend and future Queen's mother was slipping away from her life. "We thought that too, Chief of Berk… the sickness must have only been temporarily suppressed only to come back again…" William was resigned in the face of the fact that his sister-in-law was dying from a supposedly cured illness, and that his niece would have to take on the Idfrisian crown as their new Queen. "We'll need to leave at once for Idfris if we are to reach Bellessandria in time." The general of the Idfrisian armies, Royce, had informed the Duke as Elsa ordered the servants to pack everyone's belongings as they all would need to be with Karis at this devastating and heart wrenching time.

* * *

 _Two days later…_

The ships containing the royal occupants reached the Idfrisian docks in the evening as Karis was rushing off the ship she was on and running towards the castle, pushing passed shopping townsfolk, holding back tears of great fear that she was too late in saying her goodbyes to her mother as the rest of her friends and family members were rushing to catch up with her. People watched on as their princess pushed passed many people, looking upon her with pity as she ran to the castle doors and was immediately let in upon seeing her a few feet away. She rushed inside and bounded her way up the stairs, the servants immediately moving away from Karis' frantic path to her mother, and was only stopped by the castle's best physician and priest a few feet from the door. "How is my mother?! _Tell me!"_ She demanded, holding back tears of grief as she heard the footsteps of her friends and uncle catching up to her, trying to catch their breath. The priest had put his hand on Karis' shoulder, hoping to get her calm enough for them to tell her what's going on so far with Bellessandria. "She's growing weaker than we had ever imagined…she barely eats anymore…and, well…we fear she mass pass sooner than we originally thought…" the physician explained as Karis' heart was cracking by the minute, as much as she didn't want her mother to die, to keep her alive and in sheer pain was the worst thing she could do to her mother if only for spending a few more days with her. She shut her eyes as the priest walked up to her, radiating a grandfatherly essence about him as the physician moved to the window, looking on at the Idfrisians…wondering just how much they knew about their sole ruler dying of her sickness. "You'll need to be with your mother….in private." He told her as she nodded, knowing that the potential last moments by her side was extraordinarily crucial, Karis walked inside her mother's chambers, seeing her mother a sickly shade of pale, her dark hair strung out all over the pillow as she lie on the bed, looking as if she were sleeping, with her hands folded at her chest. Karis heard the door shut as she walked to the little stool that sat at her mother's bedside, pulled it out and sat on it before she clutched her mother's sweaty hand and looked upon her peaceful face as she slept away the day. She started reflecting back to the days of her childhood, she vaguely remembered her grandfather, but from what her mother told her as a child, he'd look upon her with an apologetic and disbelieving look, but she never knew what that meant even now as her grandfather, King Oderon had been dead for close to 20 years due to natural causes.

" _Mommy?" Karis called out, having been aged 8 years old as she noticed her mother sitting at her spinning wheel, making yarn. "Hello, little chickadee." Bellessandria answered in a warm manner before stopping what she was doing and giving little Karis kisses on her head as she giggled before snuggling to her mother's warm body._

Karis had her head bowed over her mother's bedside before she felt her hand being squeezed a bit by her ailing mother. "K….aris?" she called albeit faintly, but it was enough for Karis to spring up in surprise. "Mother….I got back as soon as Uncle William told me—" she started explaining before Bellessandria put her free hand in a gesture that she knew why Karis had to get back. "My sweet….little child…" she coughed from the strain of just talking a bit before Karis offered a goblet of water to help with her throat, but the dying Queen shook her head no before Karis put the goblet back on the nightstand. "My time is nearly over….my sweet little child….I will see your father, and grandmother again….maybe perhaps your grandfather…." Bellessandria continued, watching her only child holding back tears of sadness and sorrow. "Mother….I don't know if I can survive without you in the world…." Karis answered honestly, blinking away tears as Bellessandria watched sadly, it broke her heart to see Karis so heartbroken and devastated at revealing her feelings about her dying. "You will, you have your father and me in your soul…." The woman tried using any bit of fleeting strength to wipe her tears from her daughter's face. "I hate seeing you like this…..but I know that someday you'll have to go, but I didn't expect it to be like this." Karis explained, her voice cracking and breaking from holding back her grief. Her mother looked at her sadly before coughing again, this time a bit violently as Karis gave her the goblet again and ultimately, she accepted the goblet as it cooled and refreshed her throat before looking at her again. "Karis….you promise me that you will lead these people as well as your father and I did…..and that you'll find love someday, even when it's at the most inconvenient and stressful of times. You have your friends, and your uncle….you won't be alone….my…..little girl." She looked at a slowly shattering daughter as the only thing Karis could do was nod at her before saying 'I will'. "I'll always…be by your side…..even if you can't see me…..you can feel and sense me….I…love….you." Bellessandria squeezed out before she stilled, her warm expression turning blank as Karis could feel her mother's hand going limp and cold in her hand as more tears started coming out of her eyes before she got up and kissed her dead mother's forehead. "I love you too, mother…." She told her before she stood back up, desperately wiping her tears away with her wrist as she walked to the door and opened it, her expression told them everything that they needed to know: Idfris' ruler, caretaker, nurturer, and Karis' mother, had died in her bed. Elsa wore a solemn look on her face as Anna buried her face in Kristoff's clothed chest, crying her eyes out as he too wore a solemn expression. William had to remain strong for his dearest niece as his son, Robert, and his fiancée Marion walked up to Karis and hugged the grieving Queen-to-be as she poured her sadness and grief into her cousin's shoulder, muffled sobs and screams being the only sound so far heard in the corridor outside Bellessandria's bedchambers as the priest walked inside to give her the last rites before funeral arrangements were to be made for the deceased royal.

* * *

"[Rest in peace], Queen Bellessandria." Hiccup informed the group as he too was saddened deeply by his friend's mother's death, especially since he'd lost his father in his quest to save the dragons of Berk from a dragon hunter and an Alpha Dragon seeking to turn the normally docile Berk dragons into weapons of great death. William looked at the priest as he came out of the bedchambers, wearing a look that was mixed with sadness and knowing as the man approached him and gave him a sympathetic hug before he looked at a few of the guards. "Shall we inform the townsfolk and surrounding villages of the Queen's death, your grace?" Byron asked as William nodded solemnly, knowing that the funeral needed to be done first before Karis' coronation would need to be started. "Idfris' allies will be permitted to attend…have scrolls and letters delivered to them as soon as possible." William added as the seasoned general nodded before he rounded up soldiers and messengers to deliver the news as the priest sent for undertakers and caretakers to see to the Queen's body before he went to ring the bell signifying that the Queen is dead and that Karis is to soon be crowned the new Queen of Idfris. Merida, Rapunzel, and Eugene had offered their condolences to the grieving future Queen as she pulled away from her cousin's chest, face as red as the roses that flittered about the French castle a mile from Villeneuve village, where Belle used to live. "I thank you…..for your condolences and sympathy….I will miss my mother dearly to be sure, but I need to take up the crown and rule over Idfris. I feel I may need guidance along the way in terms of ruling, however shameful a Queen of all monarchs must reveal, but….I can't keep my heart hidden all the time." Karis explained before she received a hug from the 'sunshine' Princess Rapunzel of Corona, feeling a sisterly embrace with many of the young royals and rulers.

 _Meanwhile in Villeneuve…._

Days had passed and it was a few short days until their anniversary, and Belle was again in the library choosing her next bunch of books to read for the coming days while her husband Adam was about in the castle conducting business with the other nobles. They noticed Lumiere and Cogsworth walking back with scrolls and letters in hand as Adam looked at some paperwork. "The mail, master, shall I leave you to them?" the charismatic and charming man asked before Adam put the quill back in its place. "Is there anything from Idfris?" Adam asked, curious as Cogsworth had started searching for something with the Idfrisian coat of arms on there, while Belle walked in where he was. "Found it!" Lumiere called out before pulling out a letter and reading it, his face going from jubilant to solemn. "Oh, a sad and heart-wrenching day for the Idfrisians indeed!" he called out in a saddened voice as Adam looked at Lumiere in surprise, fearing something had happened. "What does it say? I need to know!" the prince asked urgently, needing to know the details of Idfris. "I'm afraid it says that the Queen of Idfris has passed in her bed and that the Princess Karis is to be crowned as quickly as possible!" Lumiere explained as Belle looked up from her book upon hearing those dreadful words. "Bellessandria? Dead?" Belle asked in sheer disbelief of those words. " _Oui, Madame…._ we are permitted to attend the funeral and coronation, as it's a necessity…..poor Princess Karis…she must surely be heartbroken by all this." Lumiere added, his hand over his heart. "Knowing Karis that is a very actual possibility, despite trying to hang on to her courage….first her father, then her mother…..and she having to be the one to take on the Idfrisian crown." Adam sympathized with his good friend's losses and new responsibilities, he first introduced Belle to Karis soon after they'd been married, and it was like a sisterly soulmate connection blossomed. "When will we have to leave?" Belle asked, needing to see if Karis was alright after all that's happened. "We'll need to leave at once." Adam declared as Cogsworth and the servants started with packing Belle's and Adam's things almost immediately.

* * *

 _Back in Idfris…._

Karis had gotten into her coronation/mourning attire, consisting of black and gold everything, dress with a hood, gloves, jewelry and even shoes. She slept in her old chambers a half an hour after her mother passed so she could be ready for the coming days ahead, Idfris' allies attending the funeral and coronation, the sun had indeed set on her mother's time as Queen, and rose with Karis as the future Queen. She took deep breaths before heading to the throne room to face the coming crowds of people with what was left of her family members by her side, and Robert knew that he'd have to help his father survive the morbid affair as Bellessandria was like a dear sister to him. She heard a knock on the door, and knew that it was the head of the staff for the servants, Alexander, kind of like a third uncle to her. "Come in." she answered before getting up from her seat. He came in with a sad yet cheerful face, seeing this young Queen trying to hold on as best as she can while she walked up to the door. "It's time, your majesty." He informed her before she nodded and walked along with some guards to the throne room to receive the guests attending, she walked along the halls, boxed in as she reflected on her childhood, remembering those times when her grandfather oftentimes looked at her as if saying 'I'm sorry', but she never knew what for, and it had been a 'taboo' topic of sorts to bring up even now. She reached the throne room, seeing the throne that she will sit on in the upcoming days ahead of her, feeling the weight of what was happening seep into her, she would have to take the mantle of ruler and guide her people to a future, but would she have time for love was the question lingering in her mind as she knew that there would need to be an heir to succeed her, whether it would be a child of her own or her cousin Robert taking on the crown if she didn't have children or even married. She stood in front of the dais leading to the throne, waiting for those attending to enter and give their usual condolences for the loss of her mother and good luck wishes for being Queen, as she knew she'd need it.

She saw Belle and Adam first, walking towards her with the main servants in tow as Belle walked a bit faster, hoping to hug her grieving friend to drive away the sadness of losing the one parent she had left. Lumiere and Cogsworth said their condolences to William, Robert and Marion as Belle pulled away, looking at her friend's face, wearing a semi blank expression tinged with numbness at having shed many tears throughout the night her mother passed whilst trying to sleep in her bed. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Karis. I might not have known my mother other than things my father can talk about without a pang of sadness, but I know that it must be _heart wrenching_ for you even after firstly losing your grandfather, and then your father when you were naught but a decade old, and now this…" Belle didn't want to say that she thought the royal line of Idfris was cursed and plagued with death, but it seemed like it, Karis remembered her father telling her that he lost his mother first before months later, his father, aka, her grandfather joining her in the afterlife years after he had even laid eyes upon Bellessandria, who at the time had been but a noblewoman with not much titles to her name, but Karis remembered her mother telling her that she thought her father was the most gorgeous, god-like man she'd ever laid eyes upon, but her more selfish and egotistical sister had wanted in on the famous King Phoebus V of Idfris, but he ended up choosing Bellessandria in the end. "It's like…I'm convinced that in some way, my bloodline is both blessed and cursed…family members dying before the heir is to take their place upon the throne, married or not." Karis finished for her as she hugged Adam in a friendly/sisterly way. "I wish our meeting wasn't like this, but it's good seeing you again, old friend." Adam squeezed Karis a bit before she pulled away first. "So do I, but at least you have someone who makes you happy, reminds you of who you used to be before your mother passed…and your cruel, horsefly of a father took over in raising you." Karis told him as she noticed the two spouses looking at each other with great love and fondness. As last minute preparations for funeral were being done, Karis took deep breaths before sitting near the front, waiting for anything from her uncle. "When shall the funeral start, your grace?" Rapunzel's mother, her real mother, the Queen of Corona asked as he helped Karis on her feet before looping her arm around his, helping her with holding onto someone should she need it.

* * *

"Since the Queen's body is already in the casket, ready to go, we'll need to move along with this." He informed her as he nodded to the servants and undertakers to see to the casket and be sure that it's on the horse wagon before heading to the cathedral to say their final goodbyes before finally walking to the graveyard of the past Idfrisian rulers who sat upon the throne, ruling the kingdom. The men came with the casket, carrying it on their shoulders as the people cleared a path for the deceased royal to have the final sendoff before being buried, and Karis being crowned Queen of Idfris. Karis, her uncle, cousin and his fiancée followed next along with other ranking nobles as the rest soon walked outside the castle and through the town as a great deal of people, common, noble and the poor had come out to say goodbye to their Queen Bellessandria as Karis walked along the streets, hand still looped around her uncle's arms as she had her head high, determined to remain as strong as she can while still seeping emotionally the visage of a mourning daughter and princess. She looked at the townsfolk, watching the somber and grieving faces as she passed them by, some tossing little flowers and ribbons at the casket on the hearse wagon as it went by them, the streets dead silent apart from the occasional sobs and sniffles of men, women and children, the sounds of cathedral bells ringing out as the group of attendants passed a corner, seeing the cathedral in the distance, the symbol of the holy ones presenting itself to the people on the top of the steeple as Karis gently squeezed her uncle's elbow before he kissed her head. They reached the cathedral doors as the officials opened them to receive the large congregation as soldiers had gotten the casket off the wagon and hauled it to the large holy building doors, passing by servants, nobles and royals as they took their seats. The usual opening routines had started, the coffin first being opened to show the deceased Queen of Idfris for at first the royal family members…or what had been left of them as of now, to view and say their last goodbyes before she'd be buried.

Next, chants from the priests and archdeacons came in a monotone drone as Robert kissed his beloved on the head. "Poor Bellessandria….at least she's not suffering or in pain anymore." Marion put her head to his chest before she felt him nod, he knew she was right, Bellessandria had been in pain and suffered for too long…it had been the physician who requested to Robert to inform his father that Karis was to be brought back at once, now they were all there, saying goodbye to Idfris' mother and saying a somber hello to its new ruler, Karis. "Yes, but what about Karis….will she be able to handle ruling, even after saying that she's at peace with having to take on the crown?" Robert was truly concerned for his cousin, first never knowing the mystery behind her grandfather's look of grief every time he saw her, then her father dying at 10, now her mother dying when she was naught but 25, an unusually high age for her to even be crowned Queen, but her mother needed to rule until she passed away. The chanting and singing was finished as many sat in a moment of silence, remembering the memories of Bellessandria when she was alive, ruling Idfris with a benevolent yet firm fist and Karis never really having to worry about future responsibilities as Queen, even though she couldn't go back to the way things were. 'I just wish now that I knew one thing: why my grandfather looked upon me with sadness and grief as a child….as if he knew something that he was too embarrassed or even horrified to even say to us about to where it was considered Taboo.' Karis thought to herself, hoping that the holy ones could hear her thoughts as soon, the viewing and funeral was over, and what came next was the burial itself, she would be next to her father as she knew they both loved each other dearly while alive, so it had been only right that Bellessandria be put beside Phoebus V.

* * *

An hour later, Bellessandria was laid next to Phoebus V's coffin in the royal cemetery and was then buried. "Now that we commend this soul to reunite with her loved ones, it is time to usher in a new era, with Karis, Formerly Princess of Idfris, as our new ruler!" the priest proclaimed as the people at least applauded and cheered at the exciting, yet uncertain prospect of Karis ruling the kingdom, even though she was the only child ever birthed through her father's line. She looked at her beloved uncle who squeezed the hand looped round his elbow in an acknowledgement that he was there should she need him for anything at all. "I feel like I'm nervous, even though I shouldn't be," she scoffed, "It's only my coronation, not my execution!" she thought it silly that she was _terrified_ about the prospects of being coronated, she knew that it would happen at some point, just not at 25 years old. It would mean however that she couldn't see her friends as much as she could back then, she would have to primarily focus on ruling her own people as well as check on the economic status of everything from trading to wealth intakes, and probably what she wasn't _quite_ ready for: possibly finding a suitor to have as her husband and father of the future heir to the throne. She blushed at the last thought, though she wasn't conventionally pretty, she liked thinking she looked lovely in her own way, even though she had some flaws, a 'deformed hourglass' like body, she was chubby particularly on her upper body, from arms to her waist. 'Who in their right mind wants someone like me, I don't feel that good, sure I look good, but….I feel ugly at times.' She thought to herself depressingly as they started for back to the castle, the crown in tow as she walked down the streets with the entourage of guests and dignitaries in tow, hoping that the coronation ends on a high note for her as it was a depressing and sorrowful day for what was left of her family as they said their goodbyes. "Just remember to breathe," William kissed his niece on her head, "I won't let you fall." He assured her as she nodded, wanting this whole thing to be over already, sure she was nervous, but coronations were supposed to bring a sense of excitement and nervousness, not a sense of sorrow and grief.

They got back as she had been prepped for her walk down the aisles of people towards _her_ throne, with a cape clipped to her shoulders as she noticed two servants carrying the coronation items needed to have her solidified as Queen of Idfris, she hoped she wouldn't botch this in any way. She noticed girls coming to carry the train for the cape and some even applying some last minute touches to any blotchy areas that needed fixing up. The fanfare started playing as the first group of people started to walk along the aisle while Karis checked for imaginary blemishes to distract herself from the sheer nervousness of what was expected of her during and after the coronation. When it came time for her to walk down the aisle, she took a deep breath and went into a state of pure serenity and tension as she walked down the rows of people staring after her, dukes, duchesses, counts, barons….all that she focused on was the throne, the throne on the left had the Idfrisian King's crown, she remembered watching her father wear the crown when she was a young child, but it sat on a small pillar next to said throne, waiting for its next male owner to wear it, whoever it would be. She knelt on the floor in front of the priest, bending her head inward as he chanted the blessings of the holy deities before she stood back up and sat on her throne before the crown that sat upon her mother's head, came down upon hers. 'Heavy is the head that wears the crown indeed.' She thought to herself, feeling the weight of _her_ crown as the other religious officials had her hold the orb and scepter whilst she sat there before the cheers of 'Hail Queen Karis!' rang out in the castle, a sense of numbness and indifference masking feelings of uncertainty and anxiety in the young Queen. Just as she was settling into her few seconds of being Idfris' Queen, a group of intruders had barged in on the celebration, causing all eyes to be on the intruders, which were a group of royals and soldiers from the kingdom of Fidelis, the Idfrisians had always been at odds with the Fidelians, particularly with how the men were around their wives, what the Fidelians called 'sweet, tender and romantic' love with their wives, the Idfrisians coined it as 'overbearing, bothersome and disruptive'. "Who dares disrupt this coronation!?" Robert bellowed, outraged on behalf of his father and cousin as he took in the smirking of what looked to be Fidelis' King, Calebris, many had with no doubt coined him as the 'tall, dark and handsome King'.

* * *

"Why, the new Queen of Idfris' intended groom!" Calebris declared almost proudly, much to the dismay of the entire congregation, Adam and Belle were shocked as had Jack and Elsa been. "'Groom?!' How _dare_ you march into Idfrisian territory and make a preposterous declaration before the Queen!" Rapunzel shouted as Karis sat on the throne, dead shocked at what this crazy man had just told the entire people inside the throne room, she _never once_ met this man in her life, and from a kingdom the Idfrisians had condemned for smothering their women in 'comfort and love' to where a majority of Fidelian women had escaped to Idfris to find someone to treat them as an equal instead of fragile porcelain. "We've never _once_ received any word of such a thing!" William told the man as he handed William a scroll. "I think after reading this, you'll find it quite interesting, would you say?" Calebris informed him almost in a dangerous manner before William swiped the scroll from him and unraveled it, and what he found in there had horrified and stunned him to near silence. "What in the name of the holy gods above is this!?" William squeezed out, holding back a shout of outrage as he saw his father's name on the bottom of the scroll. "That, Duke William of Idfris, is a scroll my grandfather and your father signed, though King Oderon had signed it in a rather…scoffing manner, thinking that no female Idfrisian royal would be born," he looked at Karis as her jaw had dropped open and her eyes were bugging out, _this_ was why her grandfather never said anything to anyone about this, why he looked at her with pure grief, "And here she is…the first Idfrisian female royal….and a rather lovely one at that too." Calebris finished, blowing a kiss at her as William gripped the scroll for dear life.

"You….sold out your own GRANDDAUGHTER?!" William shrieked out in rage as he went to his grandfather's portrait and snagged it from the wall. "You absolute bastard! You gave her to this madman!" William grabbed an axe from a suit of armor and started smashing at King Oderon's painting, prompting Robert and Marion to rush up and stop him from turning the painting into tatters completely. As for Karis, she felt like her already stressful day became earth-shattering as she processed the fact that her _grandfather,_ who she made little trinkets for to make him feel better, had pretty much given her hand in marriage to a _Fidelian_ without ever realizing it until after she was born, and had hidden that secret for years, taking it with him to the grave. Even when the scepter and orb dropped to the floor in her complete stupor, she still sat on the throne….tears flowing from her eyes, if her uncle didn't know, then her mother and father sure didn't know either about what he'd done to her either. "Grandpa….why?! Why did you sign it?!" she asked no one in particular as she bent over on her throne, putting her face in her hands as she cried intensely, first her mother dying and her having to take the throne, and now being betrothed to Calebris, King of Fidelis?! The entire room was in an uproar, spews of outrage shaking the once silent and cheerful halls with angry shouting and pity for the new Queen. One bang on the floor, indicating that Karis had fallen out of her throne, devastated and heartbroken from the events had stopped everything as William, Robert and Marion to rush to her side and help her up from the carpeted floor as Calebris had watched it unfold, as much as he couldn't blame her for being shocked about the news, he felt a pang of pity for the new Queen of Fidelis as judging by her crying, she was kept in the dark about the engagement, though back then, Calebris had not been happy with his hand being given to a stranger, but he remembered seeing portraits of her later in life and instantly thought 'You know what: I'm happy with the arrangement, I will have her as my wife and Queen some day!', so she _had_ to accept what had been written in the scroll and allow the engagement to pass into marriage.

"So, Duke of Idfris….since you may be ruling," Karis gawked at this, she'd _seconds_ ago been crowned Queen of Idfris and now she would have to move to Fidelis to be married to him and _live_ with him, "Karis…..you may not like the arrangement, but I have been eagerly awaiting the day to finally meet you in person. I wasn't in any way disappointed…not at all, for you are quite beautiful, dear lady." Calebris complimented his intended, gods, even though she was stunned, heartbroken and understandably outraged. "Are you not willing to give our people a future?" he asked when she wasn't answering him. "Our….people?!" she asked, appalled that he called her fellow Idfrisians in a way his people. He chuckled before answering her. "Yes, our people. You and I will be prosperous in marriage, our heirs will be lovely, quite lovely in fact." He continued as she grew more and more livid. "What makes you think that I will be crazy enough to accept you as my betrothed?!" Karis asked as she was holding onto her uncle for dear life. "Because, my intended….my army is strong in numbers and heart….if you refuse what our elders forged before we abide by the agreement, then everything you see will be destroyed by my command." Calebris threatened as the Idfrisian nobles shivered and trembled at the potential war coming if Karis refused his hand in marriage, she had heard of the Fidelian armies being the strongest army of all, which she wasn't ignorant of for certain. "Isn't it _my_ decision to decide whether or not to wed a pompous, brainless and arrogant maniac like you!?" Karis asked as Calebris was trying his best not to lash out and strike his intended, he knew that Idfrisians were very independent, whereas his people, the men always tended to the women, making sure they were happy and healthy, he knew that its new Queen would be indeed difficult to bring around to liking him.

* * *

 **ok...'wow, this looks amazing!'? or 'holy hell on a firecracker, this looks like s***!'?**

 **review, follow or favorite, it helps me!**


End file.
